


Perfect Match

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, Genderfluid Sirius, M/M, kidney donation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 2: A story about rising to a challenge.</p><p>Sirius Black has never done anything that didn’t somehow benefit him. James Potter challenges him to do something good for someone else, that he doesn’t get anything in return. Remus Lupin needs a kidney. Lily Evans-Potter has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> This is week two in the _[52 Week Writing Challenge](http://ourwritingtherapy.tumblr.com/post/135439311691/52-short-stories-in-52-weeks)_ . If you have any story ideas you'd like to see go along with any of these prompts let me know.

“You’ve never, ever done anything that didn’t benefit you.” James challenged his best mate.  
  
Sirius took a long pull of his cider. He couldn’t remember exactly how they got on this topic but James had been going on about it since they met up after work. He put on a look of disbelief after setting his glass down. “James Potter, how dare you!”  
  
“Tell me then, tell me one time you’ve helped someone just to help them. Not to get something from them?” He pushed his glasses up his nose before leaning his elbows on the table.  
  
“God, what are you two arguing about now?” Lily sat down heavily on the empty seat next to Sirius. She dropped her bag on to the floor with a loud ‘thud’.  
  
“Sirius’ inability to do something that doesn’t end in something for him.” James slid her whisky over to her.  
  
“What about the time that I volunteered at that soup kitchen for a week?” Sirius twisted the ring on his thumb as he thought.  
  
“You only did it because you were perving on that vicar and he ended up shagging you in the broom closet.” James pointed out and Sirius snorted, remembering the incident. Yeah, that was pretty good.  
  
“Right, yeah, that was damn beneficial to me.”  Sirius drummed his fingers on his bottom lip. “What about the time I watched Charlie, Bill, and Percy for Molly?” The thought of all those little gingers sent chills up his spine.  
  
“Molly bribed you into doing it by paying you in home cooking for nearly a month.” Lily scoffed.  
  
“And Fabian gave you a blowjob before meeting up with Molly and Arthur at that wedding they all went to because you complained about how much of a headache it was going to be.”  
  
Sirius tapped his fingers on the glass with a grin. “How about—”  
  
“Sirius, this isn’t going to work.” James waved his hand about in front of Sirius’ face. “There’s nothing you have done that isn’t beneficial to you.”  
  
“Fine, give me some options of what I could do and I’ll pick one and not get anything from it.” He reached his hands up to pull his hair into a messy bun.  
  
“Oh! You could donate a kidney.” Lily spoke with a face that said she was just joking but still continued on in her story. “There’s this bloke who subs, Remus, and does some odd secretary work at my school too. He can’t come on full time because he has lupus and he’s always sick. He’s brilliant though, kids and the whole staff love him but he’s too ill to stay on full time. Dumbledore just gives him what he’s able to. Anyway, his kidney’s failing and needs a transplant before it’s too late.” Her mirth turned into disappear. “I guess he’s on dialysis now.”  
  
“I’ll do it!” Sirius declared.  
  
“No, love, I was mostly joking.” Lily rolled his eyes. “You can’t just donate a kidney. You have to get tested and stuff. It’s not a little thing, Sirius. You’ll actually have to get surgery.”  
  
Sirius shrugged. “I understand it’s not pleasant but this bloke, he’s a good bloke?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I have two perfectly good kidney’s, why not give him one?”  
  
“I can’t believe you’re being serious.” James groaned and put his head down on the table.  
  
“I’m always Sirius.” He said with a grin on his painted red lips.  
  
“Oh, bugger off. You know what I’m saying.”  
  
“What if I just go and they check me out and do whatever testing needs to be done. There’s probably a small chance I’d even be eligible to donate it, right?”  
  
“You’re taking the piss, you can’t do this to prove a point.”  
  
Sirius Black was the king of proving a point. So much so we week later, he strolled into the doctor’s office Lily had pointed him to (after a lot of pleading). Both the Potters told him that he was being absolutely mad. He was going to show James that he could do something for someone else without there being something in it for him. If he could help this bloke live out a decent life, then why not?  
  
“Hello, I am Sirius Black and I’d like to donate an organ or two.” Sirius flashed the person at the reception desk a big smile.  
  
“Sir — Miss — whatever you are this isn’t a place for nonsense.” The older woman said with a sour look on her face.  
  
Sirius smoothed his hands down his black skirt and frowned. He was secure with himself, being genderfluid, but he was always taken aback when people we so rude to him just being himself. As he was about to open his mouth in response when someone cleared their throat behind him.  
  
“They’re a person, Vera, and they want to donate an organ to save someone’s life. I’m pretty sure that anyone would be happy to have whatever it is they’re offering. You don’t have to be so bloody rude to people. Especially those who are just trying to help.”  
  
Vera, made a face like she was getting her hair pulled out of her scalp, but handed Sirius a clipboard with a small stack of papers and a biro.  
  
Sirius accepted them with a smile before turning around and finding a very tall, very gorgeous person standing behind him. Their honey brown, curls hung over their forehead and that hair shaved into an undercut. They had beautiful, hazel eyes that looks kind. Their cheeks and nose were covered in a blotchy red rash, which almost looked like a blush. He was wearing a Rolling Stones tee-shirt and skinny jeans with beat-up conserve all-stars on his feet.  
  
“Hi, there.” They grinned at him.  
  
“Hi.” Sirius tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. “Thanks.” He gestured behind them to the reception desk. Vera was probably scowling at them.  
  
“Well, donors are important. Saving lives and all that.” Their smile never waivered as they sat down on one of the waiting room chairs. Sirius sat right next to them.  
  
“Normally people don’t get into it.” Sirius sucked his lip between his teeth, trying to focus on the paperwork but he kept looking over at the other person.  
  
“I couldn’t just stand there and let that happen. One of my good mates is trans and she educated me on all things gender when I met her in uni. She told me just because I’m a white cis man, doesn’t mean that I can let discrimination go by. Plus, I’ve always wanted to tell Vera off but she’s never gave me a good enough reason.” The man ran his very long, elegant fingers through his pretty hair.  
  
“Thanks, responding to the shite can be a little exhausting after awhile. It was nice of you to speak up. I use he/him by the way and I’m genderfluid. Just wanted to make that clear.”  
  
“Good to know. Marls would have had my bollocks if I didn’t say anything to Vera.” The man chuckled.  
  
“They sound a scary.”  
  
“You’ve no idea but she’s brilliant.”  
  
“I know someone like that.” Sirius chuckled, thinking of Lily.  
  
“Not to keep bothering you from filling out all that paperwork, but can I ask why you’re trying to off load some of your internal organs?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, my best mate told me I never do anything unless it ends in a benefit for me. Usually I benefit with sex.”  
  
“You’re like a charity prostitute?” The man said with a cheeky grin.  
  
“Oi, I’m trying to do some good here.”  
  
“I’m joking. But wouldn’t donating an organ to show your friend he’s wrong about you, in the end prove that he is actually right about you? So you’re still getting something out of it.”  
  
Sirius tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow at the complicated delivery of Remus’ point. “Maybe…”  
  
“You’re a bit mad, huh?”  
  
“It runs in the family.”  
  
The other man nodded. “Why donate an organ? There’s plenty of other things where you don’t have to get cut open.”  
  
“Lily — my roommate, best mate, first best mate’s wife, and bollock haver — she jokingly brought up how this bloke at the school she teaches at is rather sick. Not that him being sick, is a joke but she didn’t think I’d go and actually try to see if I am a match for this bloke.”  
  
“Huh, that’s interesting.”  
  
“I mean, he’s probably a stuffy swotty type who just wants to teach these sprogs history or some shite. Lily says everyone loves him so, I mean, why not give the bloke some more of a life if I can?”  
  
The other man pressed his lips together, trying to decide what to make of what Sirius had said. “Hmm, I guess that’s a good reason. Are you going to tell this bloke you’re doing this?”  
  
“I’m going to go the anon route, if possible. Just in case the bloke’s fit, I don’t want to add that to any possible way James could be right.”  
  
“If he’s fit, then you’d worry about shagging this poor, sick, stodgy fellow?”  
  
“Yes, I am not a charity prostitute.” He tapped the biro on the side of the clipboard.  
  
“Mmm, I see. What happens if you meet someone in the waiting room?”  
  
Sirius licked his lips, tasting the strawberry lipgloss as he did so. “Depends.”  
  
A nurse came around the corner and the man stood up. “That’s for me. The color of your top rather fetching by the way.” He winked.  
  
Sirius felt himself blush and ran his hand over the royal blue velvet crop top he had on. “What was your name by the way?”  
  
“Remus.” He gave him a crocked smile and Sirius felt like his eyes widen an almost an impossible amount as panic rose in him.  
  
“Is Remus a common name?” He was sure his voice sounded a bit pitchy.  
  
“About as common as Sirius, I’d say. I’m also an ill teacher who works with a Lily and needs a kidney. Chances are very slim that I am not who you think. You just did what you didn’t want to do. Thanks, by the way. Even if you’re reasoning is rather strange.” Remus said before walking off down the hallway with the nurse.  
  
Shite, he was screwed.

***

Remus was sat on Marlene and Dorcas’ floor with them Pete, and Mary. “So, how was the doc’s today, love?” Marlene asked him.  
  
“Same old, same old.” He grinned, thinking about his interesting encounter.  
  
“That you could drop dead of kidney disease and there's need to smile about it?”  
  
“I met this person and, ah, bloody Vera was being a bigot so I stuck up for them. She called them an it.” Remus explained.  
  
“Trans?”  
  
“Genderfluid. He was wearing a skit and this really nice blue top.” Remus thought it went well with Sirius’ eyes. “He has some masculine features so Vera just brushed him off. That and he made a declaration of wanting to donate some organs.”  
  
“Someone has a crush?” Mary grinned.  
  
Remus twirled a curl between his fingers. “He was there for me, actually.” He went on to tell his friends the reasons for Sirius wanting to donate a kidney and how it was really Remus he was talking about the whole time. Remus almost fell out of his seat when he realized that Sirius was talking about him. But he couldn’t help playing with Sirius a little bit. “He doesn’t want to be a charity prostitute.”  
  
Peter snorted and then threw his head back for a proper laugh. “He sounds barmy.”  
  
“I think he may be a bit mad.” But Remus thought he was the most gorgeous bloody thing he had ever seen in his twenty-six years.  
  
“But…”  
  
“But nothing.” Remus waved a hand at Mary. “I can’t get involved with the bloke who could be my match. That’d be a bit weird, wouldn’t it? I don’t date anyway.” He shrugged. Dating with Lupus was difficult. People didn’t seem to understand that he had he was sick, all the time. He also didn’t like seeing him when he was so sick, it was never pretty.  
  
“You should date the right person. He could be the right person.”  
  
“I’ll probably never see him again, anyway.” He shrugged. “It’s a slim chance that he could even be my match.”  
  
“You never know, though.”  
  
A few days later Remus was working in the main office at Hogwarts as the day was wrapping up. He was normally tasked with doing various odd jobs around the school because Dumbledore felt bad for him. The headmaster always wanted Remus to teach but it was impossible for him to do anything more than sub with his health being complete shite. Anyway, he was making some copies when Lily Potter came over to him with a grin on her face. He always liked Lily since they met two years before. She had invited him out a few times but he always declined because they always happened to be when he wasn’t feeling up to it or he had other plans or an appointment.  
  
“So… I heard you met Sirius Black.” She said with a playful grin.  
  
“Yes, you heard correctly.”  
  
“God, he won’t shut up about you. He says he made an arse of himself in front of you.”  
  
“I thought it was somewhat endearing.” Remus chuckled and picked the papers up out of the tray.  
  
“He has an appointment to go over things with your doctor tomorrow apparently. They’re going to do some tests.”  
  
“It’s really nice of him but I worry he doesn’t really know what he’s getting into if we are a match.”  
  
“I’ve explained it and we did a lot of googling but he doesn’t seem to be letting go of the idea. He also won’t stop talking about how you are the most adorable human on the face of the planet. Are you doing anything now?”  
  
Remus frowned. He didn’t really want to get involved with someone under circumstances like this. “I can't, I’ve a doctor’s appointment.”  
  
“Oh, right. Well, maybe we could do drinks sometime this week. Sirius said you were flirting with him and if you could put him out of his misery anytime soon, that would be brilliant. I can only listen to him so much. I’m not really doing a good job of talking him up. Don’t think I’m speaking negatively of him.”  
  
Remus laughed at the thought of some as beautiful as Sirius having any interest in him, really. Flirting a little was one thing but Lily was making it sound like Sirius was pining away over him. That’s just ridiculous. Lily was probably just taking the piss. She did love a good joke or prank. “Um, I’m pretty busy.”  
  
About three months later Remus was at the doctor’s office for his usual visit to check up on things. He had nearly forgot about the lovely Sirius Black. Lily hadn’t pestered him once about going out with him. He hadn’t heard anything about the donation process but it could take months for tests to make sure everything was healthy enough for a transplant. “I’ve some news.” Doctor Vance said with a big smile.  
  
Remus perked up as he buttoned up his shirt. “What is it?”  
  
“If these tests come back okay. You’re going to be getting a new kidney in two weeks time.” She held his file tight.  
  
He took a deep breath and felt a grin blossom cross his face. “I can’t believe it. Things never work out like that for me.” Remus had notorious bad luck.  
  
“Yes, the person who is donating the kidney is… well, he’s something else.” Doctor Vance laughed.  
  
“It’s Sirius isn’t it?” He shook his head. Remus was honestly surprised that he passed the psychological evaluation of the whole donation process.  
  
“Yes, yes it is. He said you stuck up for him against Vera, who by the way was fired for how she treated him. But he sounds mighty interested in you. From what I understand you’ve only met once and that was in the waiting room here.”  
  
“Oh, god, you want me to date him?” Remus put a hand over his face.  
  
“It’d be a bit romantic was to meet, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“You’re reading those tacky romance novels again, aren’t you, doc?” Remus snickered before hoping off the table.  
  
“I refuse to read those dusty tomes you’re always carrying around. I use my mind enough on the job. I need an escape. Or maybe you should stop complaining because don’t you want me with a clear mind when I’m taking care of you?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Go out and celebrate, Remus. Just don’t go too crazy, obviously.”  
  
Remus went home and called his friends over for dinner to celebrate. He was going to have a functioning kidney again and live just a bit longer.

***

“So, just follow these here. It's everything I went over, just printed for you to remember.”  
  
“No more tests?” Sirius asked with a grin. He had had test after test in the last four months, he thought maybe all of his blood would have to get replaced.  
  
The transplant surgeon laughed and shook his head. “Well, when you come in, in two days, you’ll have a few more tests but that’s just normal pre-op.”  
  
“Brilliant.” Sirius looked down at the paper of instructions. “Am I going to be in the same room as Remus? Like, before the surgery.”  
  
“Yes, pre and post op, you’re going to be in the same rooms. He asked me the same question.” Doctor Nesmith raised a curious eyebrow. "I thought you didn’t know one another."  
  
“We met once, by accident.” About four months ago and Sirius was still pining like the big baby he was. Lily and James kept telling him to get it together because Remus clearly wasn’t interested in anything more than flirting. He had apparently brushed Lily off for drinks multiple times. Sirius wondered if he had scared him off with their first meeting. Lily said it was possible that Remus just didn’t want to date because of his health. “Did he say anything about me?”  
  
The Surgeon chuckled and shook his head. “Just wondered if he’d be seeing you.”  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
Two days later, early in the morning, Sirius was sitting in a hospital bed in his gown. James and Lily were there and Lily was talking about how Sirius needed to take his make up off. “I don’t even know why you put on eye liner and lipstick at dawn to just come in to the hospital for surgery.” She was looking in her bag for something to take the make up off.  
  
“And here is your humble abode for the time being.” A short, pudgy blond man said as he pushed Remus into the room in a wheel chair with a nurse following behind.  
  
“I swear to Christ, I didn’t need this thing. I can walk.” Remus complained as Sirius perked up in bed. Remus was wearing a maroon wooly jumper and grey sweatpants. He looked just as lovely as he did when they had met in the waiting room.  
  
“VIP treatment, Re.” A girl in a floral printed hijab said. “You must be Sirius, the person with the organ.” She said, stopping in front of his bed and smiling at him. Lily went over to say hello to Remus before the nurse started going over somethings with Remus.  
  
“I am.” He smiled and pulled his hair back into a messy bun.  
  
“I’m Dorcas, one of Re’s best mates. Can I give you a hug? Remus really appreciates this, even if your reason for it is mad.”  
  
“Sure, I love hugs.”  
  
“He’s also a bloody nervous wreck.” Lily said, standing between Sirius and Remus’ beds.  
  
Dorcas came over and wrapped her arms around Sirius’ neck. “Don’t be nervous. You’ll be fine. You’ll probably have some pain but you’ll be okay.”  
  
“Dori is studying to become a doctor.” Remus said as the nurse handed him a hospital gown. “I really do appreciate this, Sirius. I — I don’t really know how to thank you.”  
  
“A date.” James said plainly. “I think he’d be happy with a date.”  
  
“I thought he wasn’t trying to be a charity prostitute.” Remus commented playfully.  
  
“He went into this without trying to shag you. You just happened to be his type.”  
  
“You can stop talking about me like I’m not here.” Sirius commented.  
  
“Remus, can you please go change?” The nurse asked with a smile and shake of her head.  
  
Not long after Remus changed their friends were told to go wait out in the family room and the nurses and doctors were all around them. Telling them exactly what they were going to be doing and what to expect after the surgery. Sirius was sure this was the hundredth time he had heard the spiel so he tuned it out. He was too busy thinking about how mad he really must be. Giving his kidney away on a whim. But then he looked at Remus who looked nervous but so happy and excited and he was sure that he was doing the right thing. He wasn't just doing this because Remus was good looking and shaggable. He was doing it because Remus deserved health and happiness like everyone else.  
  
They were left in the room alone for a few minutes, told that they would be getting things going very soon. “This is your last chance to back out.” Remus twisted his hands in the scratchy blanket that was across his legs.  
  
“I’m not backing out. If I wanted to back out it would have been the ninetieth time that I was poked our prodded.”  
  
“You’re a good person. Or you’re really determined to shag me.”  
  
Sirius snickered and shook his head. “I wouldn’t mind a shag but I would rather a date first. I don’t even want to hold you to either of those. I’m not ransoming my kidney for a date, that’s just not on. That’d make me the worst kind of charity prostitute.” He gave him a cheeky smiled. “I’m doing this because you’re a good bloke and you deserve some good health, in my opinion.”  
  
Remus at him with a fond smile. “I don’t have anything to say aside from thank you.”  
  
“Then thank you is just fine.” Sirius assured him.  
  
As Sirius was being wheeled out twenty minutes later, he heard Remus wish him good luck.

***

Two weeks later Remus was in his flat, watching shite telly, as he had been during his recovery. Surgery went perfectly and it looked like everything was going just fine in recovery. From what he heard from Lily, things were going the same with Sirius. At the hospital after the surgery Sirius did a lot of sleeping so they didn’t talk too much. Not that Remus wanted to do much talking. He was in pain and exhausted from the whole thing. Remus couldn’t stop thanking Sirius when they were both up at the same time or their friends were there talking loudly and causing general disturbances in the hospital.  
  
The day that Sirius left, they exchanged numbers but Sirius told him that he only wanted to make sure that Remus was doing well. Remus stayed one more day after Sirius, just to make sure that the organ was taking well to its new body. It did, so Remus was sent home with medication and instructions to rest and make sure his friends did pretty much everything for him.  
  
Remus, in a fit of boredom picked up his mobile from the table and called Sirius’ number. He did fancy Sirius and knew that the only reason he didn’t make a move after meeting him was because of the possibility of him donating an organ to Remus. He didn’t want Sirius to feel like he was being the charity prostitute he joked about being. Well, that and he really hated dating with Lupus. It was a pain but for some reason, just felt drawn to Sirius. Marlene told him to get over it and date the sod because he was bloody gorgeous and terrible and funny and sweet.  
  
“Remus Lupin, how’s my kidney treating you?” Sirius said as a greeting when he answered.  
  
Remus laughed. “Oh, I think it’s treating me very well thus far.”  
  
“And how is the health in general?”  
  
“Fairly decent.”  
  
“Good, that’s good…” Sirius trailed off.  
  
“How are you?”  
  
“Well, Lily and James are waiting on me hand and foot so it’s going pretty well.”  
  
“Make sure to milk it as long as you can.” Remus chuckled.  
  
“So, is there any reason you called outside of checking in on my health?”  
  
“Yeah, actually… um, I know it’s been some time since we flirted in the waiting room and some stuff — like you donating a kidney — happened but ah, are you still interested in a date?”  
  
Sirius let out a loud laugh then groaned. “Oww, fuck, that hurts to laugh so hard still. But yes, bloody hell, Remus. I want to go out with you. I have for like five months now.”  
  
“This isn’t because you donated a kidney?”  
  
“No, Remus. I fancied you before I knew who you were.”  
  
“Okay, yeah, good, ah so a date.”  
  
“So, let’s give it a little more time until we’re all healed up well and good.”

***

 _One Year Later_  
  
“I don’t know how you deal with going to the doctors so much.” Sirius sat on the spinning chair in the office as they waited for Doctor Vance to talk to Remus.  
  
“Well, I sort of have to, love, if you want me to be healthy that is.” Remus sat back on the table, crinkling the paper under him.  
  
“I guess this will always be a special place for me. I met my soulmate in the waiting room of his doctor’s office.”  
  
“And literally gave a piece of yourself to me.” Remus snorted. There were way too many jokes about Sirius being inside of him all the time or how he was always carrying a piece of Sirius everywhere he went. Sirius also loved that they had matching scars and he told people how they had met all the time.  
  
There was a soft knock then the door opened before Doctor Vance stepped in. “If it’s not my favorite patients.” She smiled, moving to take the seat that Sirius had just stood up from.  
  
Sirius sat next to Remus on the table for the time being.  
  
“One year, your kidney is looking pretty good. Sirius, you did a very good job of growing it.” She chuckled to herself as she looked at Remus’ file.  
  
“Yes, I pride myself on my healthy insides.”  
  
Remus threw him a look. “You eat like shite, you’re lying.”  
  
“I’m impressing Doctor Vance.”  
  
“As much as I want you to be eating healthy and such now, I’m just happy that you kept a healthy kidney for Remus before this. Both of your labs are brilliant.” She added, plopping the file down. “Any questions, concerns before I do the usual check on Remus?”  
  
“Yes, is there something I can donate to make Remus warm all the time because his hands are always so bloody cold?”

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I’m not as happy with this as I want to be but I wanted to meet my personal challenge deadline of having it up by end of day Fridays. But finishing up Learning How to Fall really consumed my free time this week because I got on such a roll with it. But I hope this is still enjoyable.


End file.
